


Marichat May Day 1-Catnip

by Purplefox135



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefox135/pseuds/Purplefox135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat drops in to visit and finds an interest in one of Mari's new plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marichat May Day 1-Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna start trying to catch up for Marichat May! Here's day 1, hope you like it! Also check out my other fic, Miraculous Tales! And please comment! Also I don't own Miraculous Ladybug!

Marinette didn’t ask for this.

She DEFINITELY did not ask for this.

She had been minding her own business, watering the plants on her balcony, when Chat had come jumping down out of nowhere, nearly giving her a heart attack. 

“Ch-Chat! What are you doing here?” She demanded, a bit on edge from being frightened half to death. Chat chuckled at the look and gave a smile and a bow. 

“Sorry Princess, I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop in for a mew-ment~” Chat hummed with a chuckle, Marinette rolling her eyes as she went back to watering, getting to her newest plant. Chat noticed and went over, looking at the plant curiously, sniffing at it.

“...Chat? What are you doing?” She wondered, taking a step back as Chat seemed very intrigued by the plant. 

“Hmm? What was that?” Chat muttered, not really paying attention. Something about this plant...He couldn’t quite remember what it was, but it smelled FANTASTIC...Marinette watched as he began rubbing his face against it gently, purring gently. 

“Cha-?”

THUMP!

“CHAT!” 

The leather clad cat had now flopped his entire head into the plant and was inhaling deeply, Marinette shocked for a moment before pulling him away by his tail as he whined, trying to get back to it as she dragged him away.

On some level, maybe she should have expected this when her Aunt gave her the Catnip, but she hadn’t considered the fact that Chat would just drop in like this, or that he would be so attracted to it! She managed to hook her arms under his armpits and drag him back into her room, not wanting anyone to see Chat flipping out on her balcony, but the second she got inside he started acting weird. He began nuzzling against her and purring, Marinette blushing bright red as she dropped him, Chat falling to the ground with a thud.

“Mew!~” Chat meowed playfully, tail swishing back and forth as he looked up at Marinette with a blissful expression, rolling around happily on the carpet. Marinette groaned as she facepalmed. 

“What am I supposed to do with-? Chat, NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY YARN!” She chased the superhero all over the room as she had to pull him away from getting tangled in yarn, then stop him from scratching up her curtains, then try to get him down from her bed before she was knocked to the ground by him pouncing on her.

“Chat, get off!” Marinette demanded, Chat’s eyes narrowing and a smirk on his face as his tail flicked back and forth, ears twitching as he curled ontop of her, not letting her get up. Marinette flushed, trying to push him off.

“Ch-Chat I’m seri-!”

“HISS!” He hissed, just burrowing deeper as she tried to push him off, Marinette groaning and flopping back as she realized it was useless. Until he came out of this she was going to have to deal with it...

She sighed and resigned herself to it.

At least he was warm she guessed...

She reached up and lazily pet his head, smiling slightly as he purred, nuzzling against her hand.

Marinette closed her eyes for a moment, yawning as she closed her eyes, feeling Chat nuzzling into her stomach as she decided to sleep this through.

She did not ask for this...

But she didn’t think she’d be getting rid of the catnip anytime soon either.


End file.
